


Stolen Moments

by onceuponanevilangel



Series: Cartinelli Week 2016 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli Week, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanevilangel/pseuds/onceuponanevilangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie found a sofa in the corner that was relatively hidden behind a large statue of some Greek god. It was still far too exposed for Angie to do everything she felt she should do, but Peggy was trembling and she looked so scared so she did the second best thing that she could think of. She slipped her hand into Peggy’s and squeezed gently.</p><p>Cartinelli Week Day 2: Secret Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second fic for Cartinelli Week. This is also a prompt fill from an anon on tumblr who asked for cartinelli + anxiety. Hope you all like it!

The first annual SHIELD gala was held in a ballroom that Angie was pretty sure cost more than her family’s entire apartment building, not to mention the fact that most of the guests in attendance were wearing more jewels than the Queen of England.

Angie suddenly felt extremely underdressed in the blue gown she had borrowed from Peggy and her mother’s pearls around her neck felt almost suffocating.

Or at least they did until she noticed the buffet tables against the back wall with a wide array of hors devours that smelled absolutely divine. At least if she was attending this swanky party as Peggy’s emergency plus-one-definitely-not-date, she could get some food out of it.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Peggy said.

“What are you talkin’ about? You’re gonna do great,” Angie around a mouthful of what she was pretty sure was some kind of shrimp dish. “You’re the director of the most powerful branch of the federal alphabet soup. You save the world every single day. I think you can handle one lousy speech.”

“No, Angie, I really don’t think I can,” Peggy said. Her voice was breathier than normal and when Angie finally looked up from the table, she noticed that the color was rapidly draining out of Peggy’s face.

“Okay,” Angie said, reaching out quickly to grab Peggy’s elbow and steady her. “Why don’t we go outside and sit down for a minute.” It wasn’t a question, but Peggy nodded anyway. Angie let go of her arm and led the way towards the huge double doors at the back of the ballroom.

Once they had made it out into the hotel lobby, Angie found a sofa in the corner that was relatively hidden behind a large statue of some Greek god. It was still far too exposed for Angie to do everything she felt she should do. She wanted to badly to be able to hold Peggy and kiss her and murmur that it was going to be alright, but anyone and their mother could walk by at any moment and they both knew full well that if anyone found out what went on behind closed doors, Peggy especially would risk a lot more than rude names.

But Peggy was trembling and she looked so scared and Angie had never known that Peggy didn’t like public speaking, but she had to do something, so she did the second best thing that she could think of.

She slipped her hand into Peggy’s and squeezed gently.

“This is me brushing that one stray curl back from your face and getting up on my toes to kiss the spot right next to your eye where you always whine that my eyelashes tickle.”

“I don’t _whine_ ,” Peggy protested, but she still reached up to tuck the loose curl behind her ear and Angie could see the way the her fingers lingered for an extra half second on that bit of skin next to her eye.

Angie smiled. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, English.”

Peggy made a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a scoff and Angie started rubbing small circles on the back of Peggy’s hand with her thumb as she continued.

“And this me kissing along your cheek and reaching your lips and smudging your lipstick just enough to drive you mad.”

“Oh don’t you dare,” Peggy said. The color was starting to come back to her cheeks and her hands weren’t shaking quite so bad now, but Angie could still feel Peggy’s anxiety in the little things like how she held her neck a little too stiffly and how the fingers of her free hand were curled like claws.

“Relax, Pegs, I can’t do anything here,” Angie said. She stiffened as she heard footsteps go by, two men murmuring something about finding Director Carter in the next ten minutes. Peggy heard them too and squeezed Angie’s hand even tighter.

“Hey, easy,” Angie joked. “I’ve got the closing shift tomorrow, I kind of need those fingers.”

“Sorry,” Peggy mumbled. She instantly loosened her grip.

“It’s okay.” Angie gently moved her free hand on top of hers and Peggy’s clasped hands. “This is me wrapping my arms around you and holding you tight and telling you that you’re going to do great and that I love you. And this is me kissing your forehead and waiting for your cue that you’re ready to go back in there and get this over with so I can have some more of that shrimp stuff.”

Peggy chuckled and Angie’s lips twitched.

“Now there’s my English,” she said. “You feeling a little bit better now?”

“Much,” Peggy said with a quick nod. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Just promise me one thing in return.”

“Anything,” Peggy said.

“I get to smudge your lipstick when we get home.”

Peggy’s lips curled into a thin smile. “I suppose that could be arranged.”

“And we get to dance. Consider it both a reward for making it through the evening and just the dance that we can’t have here tonight.”

“Angie, I’m so sorry about this. I just—“

“No, it’s okay,” Angie said. “You don’t have to apologize. This isn’t exactly my first time keeping secrets. Besides,” she started as she squeezed Peggy’s hand again and let the toe of her shoe drag up along Peggy’s shin just a few inches. “This is me reminding you that you’re still mine even if I can’t kiss you right now.”

“And this is me entirely forgetting what I was so nervous about,” Peggy replied as a light blush started to appear on her cheeks.

“Then I say we get back in there and face this so that we can duck out sooner,” Angie said. “How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Peggy said as she stood up.

She squeezed Angie’s hand one last time before letting go and following Angie’s lead back into the ballroom where the glitter of diamonds in low light was almost enough to distract Angie from how much she wanted to kiss Peggy and pull her out onto the dance floor.


End file.
